Numerous individuals are faced daily with the task of injecting themselves or others with medication. A typical injection scene finds the individual with a two-handed task of holding a vial of medication in one hand while trying to align a syringe, held in the other hand, with the vial. Once the needle of the syringe is injected into the vial, the individual must hold the syringe and vial in position while drawing back the plunger of the syringe to withdraw a specific dosage amount into the syringe. The individual must then position the syringe at a desired injection site then maintain that position and needle depth while simultaneously depressing the syringe plunger to deliver the medication. The multi-step process of delivering an injection requires significant manual dexterity. For those individuals lacking manual dexterity, the process can become very difficult and can present the individual with frustration and even safety issues due to, for example, the dropping and contamination of the syringe, unintended jabs with the needle, and, unfortunately, even the failure to deliver a medication that is needed to maintain health. As such, there is a need for an injection aid that can ensure confident and successful delivery of an injection time after time.